Missing in the Night
by Geekmaster5000
Summary: So, it all started with walking to the beach. Which leads to going back to their cabins after curfew, to Annabeth getting kidnapped. Luke is alive, and still bad to the core. Annabeth needs a hero, and his name is Percy. Set after TLO. Rated teen just to be cautious.
1. From Good to Bad

**Hey guys, ACPJfan101 here with another installment of PJ. This is a new story, and I want to know if you guys want this. This is set after TLO, but Luke survived, and he's still bad. **

**Do I look like Rick to you? Yeah, didn't think so.**

Chapter 1

Annabeth

Percy and I were sitting on the beach. It was past curfew, and we had to sneak out, so the Harpies didn't catch us. We were looking at the stars. My head was on his chest, and his cheek was resting against my head.

"Taurus." I pointed the bull.

"Gemini." He pointed to the twins. "That's your Zodiac." I turned my head towards him. **A/N I don't know her actual B-day.**

"That's right." I was surprised that he remembered.

"June 13." He stared at me.

"Yep." I said quietly. Our faces were inching closer.

"Here's another present for you." His lips just brushed against mine, when we heard screeching. I cursed.

"Harpies." I sighed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He snaked his arms around my waist, and pulled me close. He put his forehead to mine.

"Happy late birthday." He kissed me for a minute, and he pulled away.

"I love you."

"I love you too." We walked hand in hand to the green.

"Night."

"Night." I walked to my cabin. All of my cabin was helping Chiron with something, so I was alone. I paused at the door, and turned towards Cabin 3, and saw Percy turn too. He waved, and I waved back. I watched him go into his cabin, and I went into my own. I closed the door, and I felt a hand wrap around my waist, and pull me to the floor. I looked up and saw…

"Luke." I growled. He pinned me to the floor. He flipped me over, and tied my hands. He picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. I squirmed around trying to break free, but he just tightened his grip. I kicked him in the leg, and he dropped me. I fell, hit my head off the wall, and I blacked out.


	2. Missing?

Chapter 2

Percy

"Percy!" Nico ran into my cabin, waking me up. I looked at my clock. 9:00. "Chiron's looking for you." He walked out. I got dressed and made my way towards the Big House. Chiron was on the porch.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes. I'm sorry to say that Annabeth has gone missing."

"What?"

"She wasn't at her cabin last night when her siblings arrived. We've sent search parties, and they all came up empty."

"I'll find her. I bet Luke took her. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him." I got up, and started to walk to my cabin when Chiron called to me.

"Percy, go in the morning, and take Thalia and Nico with you."

"Yes sir." I walked to Thalia's and Nico's and told them about the quest. They both agreed, and we all packed. I spent the whole day talking to Thalia. When it was curfew, I went back to my cabin. I did not enjoy my dream. Annabeth was tied to a metal table. She was wearing short shorts, and a skin tight sea green work out shirt that cut off at her rib cage. Her wrist were tied together above her head, and she had tape over her mouth. Her legs were spread apart, and also tied down. The Luke came in. He came over to Annabeth, and stroked her open stomach. Her muscles clenched, and she glared at him. Anger boiled inside of me like lava. If I was really there, Luke would be dead.

"Annabeth, it's so good to see you." He ripped off the tape, and she winced a little.

"Speak for yourself. Do us all a favor and go die in the hole you came from." She said through gritted teeth.

"You'd love for me to do that, but I'm sorry to say that I can't do that." He smirked at her. "Why don't you say hi to your petty boyfriend." She looked confused for a minute, then her eyebrows lifted.

"Percy, help. I love-" Then Luke cut in.

"You heard her. Come save her. We're in a cabin in New Hampshire, in the woods at MT Washington. Come be the hero. I'll take care of her." He stroked her exposed leg, and she started cussing at him. He gagged her again, and I woke up. We're off to New Hampshire.


	3. Why Me?

Chapter 3

Annabeth

I've had enough of Luke. Invading my space like that. Not cool. I had woken up here, tied to the table, in these workout clothes. I hated and loved how the shirt was sea green. I loved it because it's the color of Percy's eyes. I hated it because it was the color of Percy's eyes. Make sense? No? Oh well… I tried. When he touched me, I felt violated. Then when I learned that Percy saw this. I was seriously ticked. Luke had the guts to do this in front of Percy. Just than Luke came in. He took off the gag and pressed his lips to mine. I pressed my lips determined not to let him. He pulled away and glared at me. I glared right back. He pulled out my knife, and traced the outline of my lips. He made a cut on my stomach, and I gasped in pain. It started bleeding.

"Time for fun." Luke smiled evilly.


	4. Rescues and Confessions Final

Chapter 4

Percy

When I got to Mount Washington I looked at the forest. I saw smoke coming through the woods.

"There." I pointed to the smoke. Thalia and Nico followed my gaze.

"Let's go." We took off running. We finally found the cabin. I saw a window at the bottom of the house. I peeked in through the window and saw Annabeth. She had a cut running across her stomach, legs, and arms. I broke the glass, and climbed in. Nico and Thalia followed. I untied her, and she whimpered.

"Shh… Annabeth. It's me. It's okay." I picked her up, and she cried out in pain. "I'm sorry. I'll get you out." She calmed down, and I climbed out the window. We ran back to the car, and I put her in the back seat. We left and went back to camp. Chiron and a son of Apollo started to heal her. I sat by her and held her hand. After an hour the Apollo kid set his weight on the heels of his foot.

"She should be fine Perce. Just a couple scars. She should wake up soon." He and Chiron walked out. I talked to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, wake up. Your safe now." Her hand tightened around mine. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Annabeth."

"Percy." Tears started streaking down her face.

"Shh… It's okay now. I'm here." I stayed with her until she got out of the infirmary. We were taking a walk on the beach.

"Percy I have to tell you something." Her voice was serious.

"Umm… you're not breaking up with me are you?" She looked surprised.

"No! Not at all. Gods I could never do that. I want to tell you about something that happened when…You know…" Yeah I did.

"Okay. Fire away."

"Well, he did something to me." This got my attention.

"Did he touch you?" She didn't respond.

"He didn't…Did he?" She put her head in my chest, and started sobbing. She was trembling. She nodded.

"I don't blame you if you want to break up. I mean, why would anyone want to date someone who lost their virginity at 17?"

"Annabeth." I took her face in my hands so she would have to look at me. I wiped away the tears. "I will never break up with you. You didn't lose your virginity, it was taken from you. I will always love you, no matter what." She smiled at me, and hugged me again.

"Now, I want to know if he used protection. We are certainly not ready for a child."

"Yeah. Thankfully he did." I sighed in relief.

"Don't worry. This will be our secret." She hugged me.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain. For everything."

"Hey, I'm just doing my job. Protecting and comforting you."

**So, Sequal? Sorry it's really short. I kinda just ran out of ideas. GIVE ME IDEAS PLEASE! Either put it in review, or PM me! Also check out my twitter! My username is ACPJfan101! So tweet me for ideas also!**


End file.
